kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Tchattez ! Le Carnet and moar KH fic Much better. :Indeed. (editpage :Nah, wouldn't make vids for it if I did. I only watch em. *is searching for a pic to nominate for FM next month* Oh. Well.... ^_^' I've sorta got a request, but I'm already blushing before I can even ask. :What is it? (Editpage) :I've seen them, and they're great! Nothing to be shy about. R-... really ? :Yeah, of course! /me is going to send you the next bit of fic he's written in a few minutes :It is sent! Oh, and one more thing. in your Qui-suis-je, what do the numbers next to users mean? 'Cuz there's a 25.11 next to my name. :Birthdays. ^_^ *facepalm* how did I not get that? my own birthday... anyway, have you read the next bit of my fic? :Not just yet ; I'll be sure to read it after house chores are done. Well, let me know when you do ^.^ EDIT: I wrote more, and fixed some continuation errors I had. (I wrote the section I sent you while I was at school, and I was mapping Radiant Garden out in my brain. I fixed it, and will send you the revised edition.) :Eeet is sent! You like? I sent it 2 days ago. Yeah. ^_^ I enjoyed it. Good. I've written more, and it can be found on FanFiction.net. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5626325/10/The_Forgotten_Ones :I'm there. :I've almost reached 20k words! about 1000 off. Suhweet ! Le Carnet is nearing my threshold of 50000, but it's not done yet. :TFO is nowhere near done. Not even close. I haven't even officially introduced the antagonists yet. on an unrelated side-note, the wiki's still glitching on me. it shows up blue half of the time. Really ??? o.O :I've narrowed it down to two causes. The wiki itself hates me, or DTN is playing a mean trick on me. There is the possibility of a glitch in the monaco coding, but what's the probability of that? >.< Well, since I see it as red throughout, then the wiki IS glitching. For me, the image categories (on KHFR, not KHW) don't show up right at all. :Some days it's blue, some day's it's red. It probably is glitching. 500 Bajillion Friend Points if you can guess who was talking to Ansem in the Dark Meridian in my fic. Ansem... Namine ? :Other than Namine, there was another person. And, on another completely unrelated note, in response to your message on my talk page, I've already voted, and as you can see, it's for you. only because I spaced out and forgot that the month ended yesterday, and I didn't pick an image... but still... ^_^ Ah. Merci. :No problem. :I got sucked back into YGOTAS. I finished the series last week, and I'm watching them again. Again ? o.O It's unstoppable! I've even watched the abridged movie, and the ****** monologues, and the christmas specials! :o______O :There's too much! must....stop....but...can't... I couldn't believe that they made Christmas specials... :*sighs* today was the best day ever. Hung out with friends all day, and one of them gave me his PS2, a controller, and Kingdom Hearts I and II. BEST. DAY. EVAR. Edit: How'd your exam go? Like whoa. ^_^ The Public Law paper was a blessing ! I had only done six and a half chapters but all the chapters I attempted came out, and since we're only allowed to do four questions, I did the four that I loved the most (stuff regarding the British Constitution and the Royal Prerogative and whatnot). 08:52, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Great! I hope the rest are just as easy. Hope so too. I'm not worried about Contract, but I've also got Common Law Reasoning and Criminal to handle. :I'm worried about how fast I'm gonna beat KHI. I'm already at Olympus Coliseum, facing Cloud. ._. Oh, speaking of which... See Talk:Darkside. :interesting. I found a few cameos in KH so far. In deep jungle, at the camp, there's a tea set. The thing is, it's Mrs. Potts and chip from beauty and the beast! It looks so much like them. I know. We once put it in the Trivia section until someone decided that it's time for triviacide. It's still there in KHFR, I believe, but we all know it isn't Mrs Potts or Chip, it's just made to resemble them. Otherwise, I bet they'd have a memory of Sora and co. from KH1, somewhere, somehow. :There was another one, but I can't remember it right now... *smacks head repeatedly* argh. Meh, if I can't remember it, it's probably not worth mentioning. I was comparing the KH cutscenes to the KHII cutscenes, and man, do the KH ones suck in comparison! I was laughing at how awesome I thought those graphics were when I first played the game. Yes, and I'm actually quite impressed with Re:Chain's graphics when I compare them with KHII. Also, I've gotta work on my REC walkthrough once the exams are over. :I'm probably gonna be on an extended hiatus for my fanfic (for obvious reasons). I'll tell the readers I'm doing "research". XD I see. Research ? :P Yeah, though I don't really need it. I've got the next few chapters planned out in mah head. I've been thinking that I should let the bad guys win, in a kefka way, if you know what I mean. :Hm... I don't remember the whole story with Kefka, but since I'll be reading it later, I suppose I'll know. ^_^ yeah, you will, unless I cut it at the last minute... :Eh ? I always end up ditching ideas at the last minute for my fics. :Oh. I see. :Got sucked back into YGOTAS. new episodes start soon! : I finally finished chapter 9! I'm posting it on fanfiction in a few days, but I'll send you the chapter right now. It's over 5000 words! which means... I'm over 20k! ^_^ EDIT: It be sent! :Didja get it? Yes, I just did. Thanks. I'm going to read it after freshening up and breakfast. :Let me know what you think after you read it. :Have you read it yet? What do you think? Yes, I have. ^_^ I remember the duel with Riku very well. And now what about the chapter name ? I need a quote for the chapter title. Can't think of any to use. any ideas? (A Riku quote would be best.) EDIT: and, I also want to figure out what Kairi's awakening station would look like if she had one...For no reason pertaining to my fanfic, of course... *MISCHIEVOUS GLANCE* :You EC'd me again ! Whoops. My bad. anyway, any ideas? I hate this new followed pages feature.... :Wikia was good old Wikia back in 2009. -____- For now, I'm still fresh out of ideas, but I'll think of some...... :Yes, yes it was. I HAZ DA QUOTE: "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back." What do you think? I chose this quote because after this chapter, everything picks up. Heartless are re-introduced in teh next chapter, etc. Al bhed .}} Sa uha rihtnadr ated!/ Dryhgc ymud DHA!!!! Mainspace?Organization 13 11:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :The articles. That's the "main" bit of the wiki. 12:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) *Facepalm*Organization 13 13:43, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Vas-y ! You can do it ! 13:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Notifications Appreciation I thought I'd give you something for all your hard work. I noticed you editing a little more lately, and c'mon, recognition for your edits has been long overdue. (In my opinion). You can put it on your user page or just let it collect dust here until it is archived, it's all the same to me as long as you know you're appreciated. -- 17:44, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'm so putting that on my userpage ! Merci beaucoup ! ^_^ 00:34, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Sorry it seemed like I was over- reacting, but that's just how I usually speak. Trust me. I see what you mean about not deleting it. The Inexistent 17:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC)The_Inexistent :It's okay. ^_^ But you did sound like Xemnas back there. 00:37, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks- I appreciate it!!! (I really do!) The_Inexistent :Don't mention it. ^_^' 01:12, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Images Aide V Cast No problem Organization 13 12:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Talkbubbles , you'll notice that I've alternated between Xiggie/TalkTemplate and Xiggie/TalkTemplate2. The first one allows you to change the size of the image, but you can only use things from the Wiki servers. The second one allows you to take any which image you want.}} The Sims Wiki Archive? What is terra saying in your archive pic? —DemonicKunai 10:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :First of all, that's not Terra :P, that's the Flood in human form, i.e. User:Unbirth. And secondly, he's saying almost the exact same line as the Mighty Pete : "Unversed soldiers, attack !" 11:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) French Hey- do you think that it's odd to be able to read French, but not speak it? The Inexistent 02:13, May 4, 2010 (UTC)The_Inexistent :I wouldn't call it odd, because I've seen one or two friends with the same "anomaly", so to speak. Wha, you can read ? 02:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, it all really started when I was reading War and Peace (originally for the Russian). I soon realized that I could understand most of the French!!! From there, I read La Disparition, the English and French versions at the same time, trying to gain a footing. That failed... But I can read the part about you being an Living- dead (I'm guessing undead) plastic. The Inexistent 22:25, May 4, 2010 (UTC)The_Inexistent :Yeap, undead it is ^_^' GÉNIAAAAAAAL ! 00:15, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't that mean that you're a WikiUndead? The Inexistent 00:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC)The_Inexistent :No ; the morte-vivante refers to real life, in the sense that regardless of what happens, I walk around shamelessly and without fear or favour, like a plastic zombie. By right I'm a WikiMercenary. 00:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Sub-Pages